Never Knew I Wanted
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Emmett McCarty and his best friend James King are blind when it comes to their feelings about each other. EmmettxRosexJames. EmmettxRosalie. EmmettxJames.
1. Chapter 1: 3 Is A Charm

**A/N: So my main laptop with _all _of my stories on it is broken, so I have no idea when I'll be able to update ****Time Changes But Love Is Constant or any of my other stories.**

**I became inspired to write this after watching a movie called Ten Inch Hero. I came up with this idea and ****decided to write it for all of my loyal readers!**

**I got the title of this chapter from Britney Spears' song "3". **

**This is the first time in almost 2 years that I'm writing het, so hopefully this isn't too bad.**

**All of you support me so much and I'm beyond grateful for it, I love all of you dearly!**

**I hope that you guys will enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

* * *

><p>Never Knew I Wanted<p>

Chapter 1: 3 Is A Charm, 2 Is Not The Same  
>Emmett's POV<p>

I'm at a club sipping nonchalantly from my beer bottle when I see _her _walk in; long blonde hair, plump lips, perfect rack and amazing toned, tanned legs. She's a fucking goddess and I want her badly. I notice the moment that my best friend James sees her because he nearly chokes on his beer. I laugh softly and shake my head at him.

"I saw her first, she's mine," I tell him.

"You always get the hot blonde chicks," He complains.

"That's because you're into brunettes," I point out.

"Yeah, but I enjoy a blondie every once in a while," James replies.

"Don't worry, James. You know that I always share with you," I comment with a wink.

"This is true," He agrees.

I finish my beer before approaching the dirty blonde beauty. She's talking with one of her friends, a hot red head with jade eyes, but she stops speaking midsentence when her eyes land on me. She not so subtly licks her lips as she blatantly checks me out. Her friend continues to talk, but she's not paying attention.

"I'll talk to you later, Victoria," She says while looking at me.

"I'm Emmett," I introduce.

"Rosalie, but you can call me Rose if you'd like," She answers.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I offer.

"Sure, I'll take an apple martini," Rosalie says.

We sit down as I order her a martini and another beer for me. We sip in contented silence for a few moments. James is sitting a few seats away and he looks half annoyed and half aroused. For his sake, I decide that I better hurry things along. Instead of deliberately asking a girl if she wants to come home with _both_ me and James, he and I came up with a scam that works on girls about 90% of the time.

"So Rosalie, I have a proposition for you," I say.

"Really? What?" Rosalie asks.

I turn toward James. "You see that guy over there? The one with the blonde ponytail?"

"Yeah," Rose replies.

"He's my best friend and he's not very experienced with women. So sometime I let him watch me and sometimes he'll even participate when I'm with girls because how else will he learn? Will that make you uncomfortable or are you ok with that?"

"He's gorgeous, how can be so inexperienced?" She wonders.

"He's shy and he was a late bloomer," I explain.

Rosalie smiles. "He's adorable, ok I'm in."

I take her hand and we start walking toward James. They shake hand as they introduce themselves and then we're off to the parking lot. We pile into my jeep and I let Rosalie pick the radio station. I'm pleasantly surprised when she picks a rap station. The 3 of us rap the lyrics and soon we arrive at the apartment that I share with James. I ask Rose if she wants another drink and she shakes her head no.

I lead her to my room and James closes the door since he's the last one to enter. I place my large hand on Rosalie's delicate cheek as I lean in slowly and kiss her passionately. She tastes sweet like he drink and I'm so lost in the kiss that I almost forget about James. He clears his throat and Rose pulls away from me with a giggle. She walks over to James and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I didn't forget about you, trust me," She says with a grin.

She inches forward and James blushes like a coy teenager. Rose licks his bottom lip before tentatively entering his mouth. I know that James wants to dominate the kiss and be aggressive, but he has to keep up the charade. She grabs his hand and tells me to follow them to my bed. Rose takes my shirt off and then strips James of his. She nods in appreciation at the sight of us. She takes her dress and shoes off and I'm surprised that she only has on a lacy black bra, no panties. Her completely shaven pussy is fucking beautiful and I'm practically foaming at the mouth.

"Fuck," I mutter.

James practically trips as he tries to get his jeans off. I'd laugh if I wasn't struggling to quickly get out of my pants too. Rosalie is laying down on the bed with her legs spread and my eyes are glued to the little silver vertical piercing on the hood of her clit. I know that it's a special girl that agrees to a threesome, but Rosalie is seriously kinky. I get on one side of her as James joins us on the bed on the opposite side. I kiss her once on the lips before moving my lips down to her neck. She moans as James mimics my actions.

"You guys are making me so wet," Rosalie notifies us.

"I can't wait to taste all of your slick juices," I tell her.

I pinch her already hard nipple with my thumb and index finger and her eyes close briefly in pleasure. I lick around the areola before taking the red, erect nipple into my mouth. I suck on it and then I bite it gently. She has one hand running through my hair and the other running through James'. Since her legs are open so beautifully, I place my hand between her thighs and rub teasingly. She wasn't lying about being moist, my hand is soaked and I haven't even touched her pussy yet. I take James' hand which is resting on Rose's stomach and move it to her entrance.

"Feel how damp she is?" I ask.

"Yeah," He replies.

I bend his middle and index finger toward him and tell him to put them inside her and move them as if he's telling her to "come here." I know that he's found her g-spot when Rosalie bites her lip and a moan still escapes. I change my position so that I can get a better look. Rose is already sweating and her bangs are sticking to her forehead. Her breathing picks up as James continues to get her off. I instruct him to move a little quicker and I love the loud wet sound of his fingers inside her.

"I'm gonna cum," She announces.

I stroke my hard cock and I watch mesmerized as she starts squirting; completely drenching James' hand and my sheets. Her body quivers and I remove James' fingers and replace them with my tongue. I groan because she taste so fucking sweet. Her pussy is so hot, sopping and tight. She hasn't even recovered from her orgasm yet and with one flick of my tongue she's having another one. Her juices flood my mouth and I have to swallow quickly so that I don't choke. The metal of her piercing is glistening like the rest of her and I can't help but take it into my mouth.

"Holy fucking shit!" Rosalie cries.

I run my tongue slowly up and down it, around it and then tenderly suck on the sensitive area surrounding the cold metal. She's gripping my hair so tightly that I'm pretty sure she pulled out a few strands. She screams my name in ecstasy and I'm so hard that I'm going to burst if I don't fuck her now. James is apparently a mind reader because he hands me a condom. I thank him as I tear the condom open and put it on in record time. Thankfully Rosalie is still so wet because I don't have the patience to go slowly; I just slide right in. We both grunt when I'm in all of the way.

"Fuck, you're huge!" She says.

"And you're so tight," I counter.

Rosalie's pussy feels like my version of heaven; it's fucking amazing. I move at a leisurely pace because I don't want to seriously hurt her, but when she starts rotating her hips, meeting all of my thrust with a push of her own, I speed up my movements. I bend down to claim her mouth as she wraps her legs around me securely. I can feel her walls clenching and unclenching around me and I love every second of it. Her sharp nails dig into my back as she has _another _orgasm but the pain barely registers. Her internal muscles grip me so snugly that I almost cum prematurely. I don't want it to be over yet and I know that James wants a turn so I reluctantly pull out.

"Your turn," I whisper to James.

He's always prepared like a boy scout; he already has his condom on and he's ready for action. Rose asks if she can ride him and he agrees. He rests his back against my headboard and she straddles his lap. They both sigh in contentment when she's completely seated. James has his hands placed on her hips as she bounces up and down on his cock. He captures one of her bouncing tits in his mouth and she grimaces when he bites down. She moans his name and tells him to bite her harder.

"Spank me," Rosalie requests.

James' eyes grow wide, but he doesn't hesitate and slaps her ass hard. She bounces even quicker and screams at the pain and pleasure. He hits her again and Rose's perfect ass is red from the impact. She grabs his cock and pulls off as she starts shaking from an orgasm. James massages her clit and then he smacks it forcefully and that makes her cum even harder. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly and she collapses onto James' chest. He rubs her hair soothingly and kisses her on the forehead.

"I'm going to pass out if I climax anymore," She states.

"You explode like a fucking rocket," I point out.

"It's my turn to make both of you cum now," Rose comments in a sultry tone.

She gets off of James' lap and gets beside him. She removes the condom and then wraps her hand around his dick and starts jerking him off expertly. She motions for me to sit down on her other side and she curls he another hand around my already bare cock. Her hands are more talented than most girls' mouth and my dick twitches just thinking about having her succulent lips encircled around me. Rosalie must be psychic because she licks her lips before taking my thick cock down her throat.

"Fucking perfect," I compliment.

She licks around the head, bobs her head steadily, scrapes her teeth gently on the underside and I'm so close to blowing my load. I curse in disappointment and frustration when her mouth disappears. Rose turns her attention to James and he's muttering gibberish at the pleasurable feeling of her mouth. This girl deserves a medal because she's the only person in the world who can get James to choke on his words for once. He has a death grip on my sheets and I know that he's getting ready to cum when he whimpers.

"Where do you want his load, baby?" I whisper loud enough for James to still hear.

"On my tits," She answers.

James takes his cock out of her mouth and starts stroking his cock rapidly. His first spurt hits her right in between her chest and the rest end up on her stomach. She runs her fingers through the streaks of cum and brings them to her mouth seductively. James gathers his clothes and Rosalie waves as he leaves. I wink and give him a salute. Rose gives me her undivided attention and doesn't waste time taking as much of my cock into her mouth as she can. I'm so turned out that it doesn't take long for me to cum unexpectantly down her throat. She surprises me by swallowing.

"I was going to apologize for not warning you, but..." I trail off.

Rosalie laughs. "Trust me, it's ok."

It's really late and I don't have the energy to take her home so I tell her that I'll take her in the morning. She nods in agreement and ask me where my bathroom is because she wants to take a shower before she goes to sleep. I point her in the right direction and I leave one of my t-shirts out for her to wear if she doesn't want to sleep naked. I try to think if there's anything else that she may need because I'm fucking exhausted and I'll probably be asleep in 5 minutes. I normally only hook up with girls once, but I'm already thinking about being with Rosalie again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I probably should have given a squirting/multiple orgasm warning in my A/N at the beginning!**

**I haven't written het in a long time, but it still felt really good and really natural writing that scene.**

**I have 3 chapters left and the 4th one is about 90% done so I should be able to update a lot quicker than I have been lately.**

**I can't wait to hear what everyone has to say about this story! **


	2. Chapter 2: Doubt

**A/N: So I'm back with an update in a timely manner for once!**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it!**

**This chapter was a bit of a challenge, because I wasn't sure how I wanted to write it.**

**I knew that I wanted to write from Rosalie's POV, but I didn't know how I was going to do it.**

**I really wanted to make it work and I think that it fits and makes sense for the story.**

**Rosalie's such an amazing character to write and I had so much fun with her.**

**I'll stop rambling now so you can all read and hopefully enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Doubt<strong>

**Emmett's POV**

Rosalie's not in the bed next to me when I wake up in the morning, but I figure that she's in the apartment somewhere because her dress and heels are still on the floor. After I take my ritual morning piss, I head to the kitchen because I'm hungry and that's when I see her standing in front of the stove in one of my old high school shirts cooking what looks like an omelet. She smiles and waves when she notices my presence. I give her a quick kiss on the cheek as I walk toward the refrigerator.

"You cook too? You can't possibly be _that flawless_," I comment.

"I'm a quadruple threat; pretty, good in bed, I cook and I work on cars," She brags.

"Will you marry me?" I jokingly ask.

"Oh, James said something about going to visit Alice and that he'll be back sometime this afternoon," Rosalie tells me.

"Thanks. How long have you been up?" I wonder.

"Not that long, maybe 30 minutes or so," Rose replies.

"I had a lot of fun last night," I remark.

"I did too," She agrees.

"Would you be interested in doing it again?" I ask.

She flips her omelet. "I like James a lot and I did have fun, but I'm not really interested in threesomes. I mean it's fine every now and then, but it's not really what I'm looking for."

"So you're looking for a monogamous relationship?" I assume.

"Yes. I really like you and I think that we have great chemistry," Rosalie points out.

"Yeah, we definitely connected last night," I concur.

"I feel like I'm missing something, like there's something you're not telling me," She says suspiciously.

"I'm not hiding anything. Monogamy is just a little bit of a foreign concept to me," I reveal.

"Well, it can be pretty fantastic if you're with the right person," Rosalie tells me.

We continue to talk while she finishes cooking. She started cooking before James left and he told her how I like my omelets so of course it's perfect. She looks at her watch and says that she has to be to work in 3 hours so I get dressed and offer to take her home. When we arrive at her house, I walk her to her door like a gentleman. She gives me her phone number and asks me to call her sometime. I tell her that I will and I go back home. I'm surprised to see James sitting on the couch watching TV when I enter the apartment.

"What happened to you visiting Alice?" I wonder.

"She was sleeping and I didn't want to bother her," He replies.

"So are you going to see her later then?" I ask.

"Yeah," James answers.

I sigh. "So, I kind of need to talk to you about something."

"All right," He says.

"So Rosalie had a good time last night and she likes you, but she's not interested in another threesome," I state.

"We don't meet a lot of girls that are into being with us more than once, although I'm surprised that Rosalie's not," James responds.

"I'm surprised too, I'm even more shocked because she wants to be with _just _me," I tell him.

"Really? What did you say when she told you that?" He questions.

"Nothing, I wanted to talk to you first," I admit.

"Huh. Interesting," James replies with a skeptical look.

I look at him confused. "What?"

"Just that a hot girl who will do probably anything sexually said she wants to be with you and you didn't jump at the chance. You wanted to run the idea by me first. I just find that interesting," He answers.

"I guess I'm just so used to sharing with you. Wanted to make sure that you'd be ok with it, that things wouldn't be weird," I explain.

"Dude, I'm not a chick, I'll be fine," James assures me.

* * *

><p>2 Months Later<p>

Emmett's POV

James and I have an extra ticket to see 3OH!3 because his sister Alice is still sick in the hospital, so I ask Rosalie if she wants to come. I've been hanging out with Rosalie pretty much non-stop for the past 2 months so I'm not surprised when she says that she wants to come to the concert. James and I get dressed and then we drive over to Rose's house to pick her up. She's wearing a skintight leopard print dress with matching heels and she looks breathtaking as always. She kisses me passionately and holds my hand as we walk to the car.

"Oh, hey James," She greets awkwardly.

"Hey Rosalie," He says with a genuine smile.

"I thought it was just going to be me and you tonight," Rose whispers.

"No. I thought I told you that James was coming," I whisper back.

I can tell that she's irritated, but she doesn't say anything else for the rest of the ride. James seems oblivious to the tension between us. We make it to the venue a little early so James decides that he's going to get something to eat before the concert starts. He asks if we want anything and I ask him to bring me back some nachos and Rosalie asks for a bottle of water. As soon as James leaves, Rosalie's perfect mask of calm, nonchalance disappears and she looks pissed off again.

"You did _not _tell me that he was coming, Emmett," Rosalie complains.

"Why does it matter that he's here?" I wonder.

"It matters because he's _always _around," She points out.

"But I thought you liked hanging out with him," I argue.

"I do sometimes, Em. I want to be alone with you sometimes though," Rose answers.

"This really isn't the place to have this talk. Let's just enjoy the concert and worry about this later," I suggest.

Rosalie crosses her arms. "Whatever."

Thankfully James comes back soon holding 2 hot dogs and more than likely a Coke for himself, a Sprite for me, my nachos with extra cheese and Rosalie's Dasani. I thank him and so does Rose. James apologizes for taking so long, but says the girl working at the hot dog stand was hot and he had to flirt with her. I continue to talk with James as we wait for the opening act to perform. I wrap my arms around Rosalie's waist securely and kiss her neck tenderly when the band plays a slow song and I finally feel her relax.

"I like this band," Rose compliments.

"Yeah, I do too," I agree.

I'm really excited when 3OH!3 finally comes out. I had no idea who they were until James introduced me to them, but I was a fan after hearing just 2 of their songs. Rosalie's not as big of a fan, but she does enjoy some of their music though. James and I know all of the lyrics and we sing our favorite ones really loudly. Rose is in a much better mood, she's smiling, dancing and having a good time. The concert ends about an hour later and I'm sad to see the night end. Rosalie says goodbye to James before I walk her to her door.

"I had fun," I tell her.

"Me too, but we still need to talk," She says.

"I know and we will. Have a good night, Rose," I comment before I kiss her softly.

"Thanks, you too," Rosalie replies.

* * *

><p>1 Week Later<p>

Rosalie's POV

It's Thursday which means that it's my day to relax at the spa with my best friend Victoria. I need a deep tissue massage today because I'm so tense. I _still _haven't talked to Emmett yet and he's acting like he didn't hear a word that I said at the concert last week. I'm so frustrated and I'm not sure what to do. Victoria is great at giving advice so maybe she'll be able to help me. I run over to Vikki and hug her like I haven't seen her in a while. She takes off her sunglasses and kisses me on both cheeks.

"I just saw you 6 days ago, what's with the 'I haven't seen you since the last family reunion' hug?" She wonders.

I take a deep breath. "I just really need my bestie right now."

She rubs my back soothingly and tells me that no matter what, she's going to make sure that I'm ok. We change into our robes and head to the room we're always in when we get our massages. We're a little early so our massage therapists aren't there yet. I try to get as comfortable as I can on the table and then I turn so that I'm looking at Victoria. She's furiously texting on her phone so I wait until she's done before I start talking.

"I'm having issues with Emmett," I reveal.

She puts her BlackBerry down. "Do I need to kick his ass? What's wrong, honey?"

"We never spend any time together," I complain.

"Are you kidding? I barely see you because you're always with him," Victoria recalls.

"Let me rephrase that; the only time I have him to myself is when we're having sex. Other than that, his best friend James is _always _around," I clarify.

"I thought you liked hanging with both of them," Vikki checks.

I sigh. "I did at first, Vikki, but now it's just getting ridiculous. I feel like they spend almost every waking moment together. That can't be healthy, right?"

"He sounds like a fucking closet case," She comments.

"No! H-He's not...you know... _gay_, " I argue.

Victoria gives me a knowing look. "Come on Rose, you can't tell me that you haven't considered it."

"I haven't considered it. He likes pussy trust me, so I don't think that's it. Maybe he's just strangely close to James for some reason," I defend with a shrug.

"Oh sweetie, you don't want to see what's right in front of your eyes. The reason he's so close to James is because he's in love with him. Both of you are just in denial," Vikki theorizes.

I open my mouth to reply, but I decide not to once Angela and Jessica, our massage therapists walk in. They've heard Victoria and I have plenty of private conversations, but I'm not comfortable with them hearing _this_ particular one. I close my eyes and just focus on the massage and _not _wondering if my boyfriend is homosexual and secretly in love with his best friend. After our massage is done, we go get manicures and pedicures. This is normally enough to make me feel better, but it's not doing the trick today.

"Stop thinking about it, there's nothing you can do about it right now anyway," Victoria tells me.

"You're right," I agree.

I hug Vikki when we're done getting pampered and tell her that I'll see her next week. I've visited Emmett at his job a few times and he's going to be off soon so I decide to visit him since I'm only a few minutes away. His secretary remembers me from the last time so she doesn't give me a hard time and tells me that he's in his office. I knock on his door and he tells me to come in. He looks surprised, but not disappointed when he sees me enter. He's sitting at his desk looking sexy in his suit and I'm suddenly very horny.

"Fuck me," I demand.

His eyes grow wide. "Here? Now?"

"Yes. You only have 10 minutes left anyway. I'll lock the door, you tell Tanya that we're having an important talk and that no one is to bother you," I instruct.

Emmett is loosening his tie as he makes the call to Tanya and double check that his door is locked. His desk is already cleared off and his pants are around his ankles by the time I make it back to him. I take my thong off before I hop on top of his large desk. We don't have that much time so I tell him to skip the foreplay. He doesn't have a condom, but I'm on the pill so it's not the end of the world. I trust that he hasn't been with anyone else and I haven't so we'll be ok. He thrusts inside of me and he has to put his hand over my mouth to stifle my shout.

Emmett places my panties in my mouth. "Shh, Jasper is in his office right next door."

"Sorry," I apologize as I talk around my Victoria's Secret thong.

He pulls all the way out before he plunges back in roughly; directly hitting my g-spot. We haven't even been fucking for 5 minutes and I'm already going to cum. One of his hands makes its way down to my clit and after he rubs it a few times I'm a goner. I damn near swallow my panties as I try to muffle the scream that wants to come out. My legs along with Emmett's desk are soaked. I focus on his beautiful face as he continues to fuck me viciously. He closes his eyes after a few minutes and he places my hand over his mouth as he yells from his orgasm.

"You closed your eyes," I mention.

"Huh?" He replies as he starts cleaning up.

"You didn't look at me when you came, your eyes were shut," I explain.

Emmett runs an annoyed hand through his hair. "We just had a nice quickie in my office and you're bitching at me? What the hell Rosalie?"

"You weren't fantasizing about being with anyone else were you? I just thought that maybe..." I trail off when I feel tears welling in my eyes.

"Of course I wasn't thinking about anyone else. You're gorgeous, sexy and everything that I want," He assures me.

I smile weakly. "Thanks. I really needed to hear that."

"Why? You don't strike me as the insecure type," Emmett says.

"I'm not, my best friend is just delusional," I tell him.

"Do you want to go to a movie or something tonight? Just the two of us?" He offers.

"Yes, I would love that," I reply.

"Pick you up at 8?" He asks.

"Sounds good," I answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to end the chapter here because of the way that I wrote the next section. **

**I love the addition of Victoria in this chapter, she was really fun and cool to write.**

**The next chapter is done, although I may add or change a few things about it before posting.**

**The next chapter is more than likely going to be everyone's favorite so I'll try to get it out in a timely manner again!**

**Again, I love that people will take the time to write a review, even if it's just a short one saying that you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Never Really A Choice

**A/N: I'm back again with another update, guys!**

**I just finished the final chapter last night so I'll definitely have this story in full posted by the end of August!**

**I want to give a huge thanks to my friend JustOnePogostick because she helped me a lot with this chapter.**

**I felt like this chapter was missing something and it was, so she helped me come up with the opening scene.**

**Again, thanks so much for your reviews. It always feels good to know that people like my stories.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I know that I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Choice That Was Never Really A Choice<p>

1 Week Later

Emmett's POV

I haven't seen much of Rosalie since we fucked in my office. I had to cancel our movie plans that night because something came up with James and even though she said it was fine, I know that it really bothered her. I tried to explain to her what happened, but she wouldn't let me. It's actually a coincidence that I run into her at the grocery store. I know the moment she sees me because she starts walking in the opposite direction. I finally track her down and when I ask her to stop for a quick minute, she reluctantly agrees.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I had to cancel our date," I apologize.

"I know, you left me quite a few voicemails," Rosalie says.

"How about I make it up to you? If you're not busy tonight, why don't you come over to my place? I can cook something for us," I offer.

She bites her lip. "I don't know, Em."

"Please? I really want to make it up to you. Show you that I care," I continue.

"Fine. I'll be there at 8:00," Rosalie concedes.

I tell her that she won't regret it and I give her a quick peck on the cheek. It's a little after 4:00 so I need to go home and get ready for my date. I search through my freezer when I get home because I know that there's some salmon in there somewhere. I bought some a little while ago because Rose mentioned that it's her favorite food. I take it out so that it can thaw and then I knock on James' door. He turns down his music and tells me that I can come in.

"Can you manage to entertain yourself tonight?" I ask him.

"Why? Bringing Rosalie back here so you can fuck her brains out?" James guesses.

"Actually, yes," I answer.

He laughs. "I'll probably go bother Jacob or something."

"Thanks," I tell him.

"No problem," James replies.

I watch TV for a little bit and then I decide to get ready for tonight. I put the salmon in the oven and I start boiling the water for the rice. I search the bathroom closet for candles and I bring those out onto the table. I'm not going to light them until right before we eat. James is in the living room watching TV and I scoff when I realize that he's watching a rerun of Jersey Shore. I join him on the couch and I take the remote so I can change the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that," He complains.

I turn to ESPN. "Too bad."

He reaches for the remote so I move it so that it's just out of his grasp. I accidentally push him as he continues trying to take the remote and he falls off of the couch. I start laughing so I don't notice that he grabs my arm and pulls me down with him. I land on top of him and he's still trying to get to the remote. I try hiding it from him, but it slips out of my hand and ends up right under the couch. With strength that I didn't know he had, he shoves me off of him and goes after the remote. I grab him by his legs, but I inadvertently pull his pants down a little in the process.

"If you wanted to see my ass, all you had to do was ask, Emmett," James jokes.

"Shut up," I retort petulantly.

I straddle James' back to try to stop him from being able to get the remote. I'm not putting my full weight on him because I don't want to injure him. He laughs and says that it feels weird because I'm sitting on his ass. I see the remote peeking from under the couch and his hand is so close to it. I knock it away at the last minute and he gives me the finger over his shoulder. The remote is out of both of our reaches so we give up. I brace my hands on his lower back so that I can get up and that's when the front door opens. Rosalie has a shocked on her face and that's when I realize what it must look like to her; James' bare ass is practically showing and I'm still straddling him.

"Um... am I interrupting something?" Rosalie asks awkwardly.

"Emmett was just trying to get into my pants, since you know, you're not into anal," James jokes.

Rose crosses her arms angrily. "Why the fuck—"

I hit James hard. "He's not serious, Rose. He's just being an inconsiderate jackass."

"Whatever, I'm leaving," She announces.

"No, stay. He's actually on his way out," I inform her.

James and I get up off of the floor and he goes into his room, hopefully to get a pair of shoes so he can get out. I don't get genuinely pissed off at him very often, but he knows that joke was taking it too far. He leaves wordlessly and I exhale now that Rose and I are alone. The rice and the salmon is cooked so I tell Rosalie to take a seat at the table. I fix both of our plates, I light the candles and then I dim the lights. The tension is so thick between us that I'd need a chainsaw to cut it. I bring the bottle of wine to the table and I plan on pouring it into her glass, but she just takes the whole bottle drinks from it.

"James is always making jokes in bad taste," I attempt to explain.

"I know I shouldn't be surprised that you talk to him about our sex life, but I am," Rosalie admits.

"Please, don't act like you don't talk about the same thing with Victoria," I counter.

"It's different!" She argues.

"How so?" I challenge.

"Because she's never had a threesome with us!" Rosalie yells.

"I didn't think it was a big deal talking to James about our sex life _because _he has had sex with you," I reason.

"No, that makes it worse because now there's really nothing private between us. You don't have to share _everything _with James, you know," She points out.

"I know that I don't have to—"

"But you just can't help it, right?" Rose finishes my statement.

"It's hard to explain my friendship with James in a way that you'll understand," I state.

She takes a long swig from the bottle. "I understand that we can't have just _one_ conversation without James somehow dominating it. He's not here physically, but it feels like he's here. It _always _feels like here's with us, even when we're fucking. _Especially _when we're fucking actually. It's like you're disappointed when you realize that it's only me you're having sex with. God, Emmett. I don't think that I can do this anymore."

"Rose, you're drunk," I point out.

"No, I'm tipsy, there's a difference. Don't disregard what I'm saying though, I'm a lot more honest and objective when I'm under the influence," Rosalie comments.

I sigh. "We're a fucking mess, Rose. What can I do to fix us?"

"Want me," She replies.

"I already do want you," I remark.

"I mean really want me. Need me. Stop putting me second," She explains further.

I take the almost empty bottle out of her hands as I lean across the table and kiss her. She bites my bottom lip a little too hard. She grabs my head roughly as she practically rapes my mouth. I tell her that we should head to my bedroom and she nods in agreement. We have our clothes off in no time and I'm barely on the bed before she mounts me. Rosalie and I don't have angry sex, we have 'We're going to break the headboard and get noise complaints from the neighbors because we're so rowdy' sex. We sigh in contentment when she slowly starts rocking her hips back and forth.

"It's just you and me here and that's going to be enough for you, right? You're going to get off because you're fucking me!" She demands in between moans.

It's ironic that as soon as she finishes her statement, I see James standing right outside of my door. I should probably tell him to leave or maybe even close my door, but for some reason I don't. Rosalie starts rotating her hips just right and I know that she's going to cum any second now. After she has the first of what will be many orgasms, my eyes drift back over to James. This isn't the first time that he's ever watched me have sex, but this is the first time that he's pulled his cock out and started jerking off. Rose is trying to catch her breath and I try to stop her from turning toward the door, but it's too late.

"Oh my dear Jesus! You scared the fuck out of me!" Rosalie screams.

"Relax, it's just James," I assure her.

"Yeah, it's just me," He validates.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" She asks warily.

"Not very long," James answers.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you left," Rose tells him.

"I just wanna watch, I promise that I won't touch," He declares.

"I'm out of here," Rosalie says.

"Rose, don't leave," I beg her.

"I'll stay if you tell him to leave," She challenges.

"I actually just came back to get something so I'm on my way out," He says.

Rose takes a deep breath. "The mood is kind of ruined so I'm going to go too."

* * *

><p>1 Week Later<p>

Emmett's POV

Things with Rosalie have definitely been tense and weird, but we're dealing with it just fine. Of course that's code for lots of sex. We're currently at her house fucking right now. I have one hand on her hip and the other is pulling her hair. She's playing with her clit and it's not long before her sheets are drenched. I love fucking her doggy style, her body looks beyond amazing from this angle. I thrust a few more times and then I'm spilling inside of her.

"Sex with you is always great and exhilarating," I compliment.

"Yeah," Rosalie replies unenthusiastically as she hops off of the bed and gets dressed with her back to me.

"What's with the attitude? Did I say something wrong?" I question.

"No, I agree with what you said. I just wonder _why_ you enjoy sex with me so much," She replies skeptically.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask in a tone just below a yell.

Rose places her hands on her hips. "It means that you really seem to enjoy having sex with me when you can't see my face. I'm curious, I just want to know if it's because you're picturing another pretty, long haired, blue eyed blonde that we both know very well."

"You can't be fucking serious," I tell her.

"Come on, Emmett. We both know that he's the most important thing in your life, you two are practically attached at the fucking hip," Rosalie points out.

"He's my best friend, that's all. We're not gay just because we don't have as many boundaries in our friendship," I argue.

"You didn't care that he was watching us have sex, Emmett! That means that you're so comfortable with him that you don't mind him observing you in your most intimate moment. You want to share everything with him and you pretty much already do. That's not normal for guys that are just friends, Emmett," She notes.

"Are you saying all of this because you're jealous? Pissed off? Paranoid? Maybe you're—"

She caresses my cheek as she starts crying softly. "I'm telling you this because I care about you and I want to see you happy. Just hear me out. Have you ever turned down a girl because she wouldn't be with you and James? How many relationships have you had that didn't involve him? How many has he had that didn't include you? I've never met any 2 people that are as co-dependent as you and James are. I don't think that you guys could function if you had to spend an extended period of time apart from each other. You've already proven that you can't maintain a relationship without him. What you and James have is beyond that of platonic friendship."

"I'm not gay, Rosalie. I like _you _a lot and I want to be with you. If you want me to put some distance between me and James then―"

Rose cuts me off. "I believe that you like chicks, but I also believe that your feelings for James are stronger than your love of women, hell I think they're stronger than everything in your life. As much as I want us to be together, James will always be in between us. You may not be able to see it now, you may _never _even admit it to yourself, but he's the one you want, he's the one you truly need; _he's _your perfect match, Em."

"How can I prove to you that I want you and not him?" I ask desperately.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that I mean more to you than him. Tell me that if he needed you right this second, that you wouldn't go running to him like you always do," Rosalie challenges.

A response is on the tip of my tongue, but I'm interrupted by my phone ringing. We both know by the ringtone that it's James sending me a text. She looks at me expectantly and I can't face her fierce gaze. Of all of the times in the world for him to text me, it has to be _right fucking now! _My phone's vibrating in my hands and it's going to go off for 3 more minutes if I don't either answer the text or ignore it. I feel the tears forming in my eyes and I tell Rosalie that I'm sorry as I open the text.

"Get your shit and leave right now!" She yells at me.

"Rose ―" I start.

"There's nothing that you can say, Emmett. You just made your choice by reading that text message," Rose states.

I gather my belongings in silence and I give her one last tormented look before I walk out of her door and out of her life. I just lost my girlfriend because James wants me to pick up some beer before I come home. I send a quick reply telling him that I'm going to the liquor store and then I throw my phone in the backseat angrily. I buy him a 12 pack, but I buy a bottle of whiskey for myself. I'm glad that there are no cops around because I'm driving at least 20 miles over the speed limit. James is sitting on the couch when I enter our apartment.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks sincerely.

Instead of answering him with words, I put our bag of alcohol on the coffee table and sit down next to him. He pats my knee sympathetically and that's when the unthinkable happens; I lean forward and kiss him. His eyes are wide in surprise and he kisses me back briefly before he gently pushes me away. I expect him to freak out so I'm surprised when he doesn't say or do anything. He just goes back to watching TV like nothing out of the ordinary just happened. He places his finger on his lips before he turns to look at me.

He clears his throat. "Mind telling me what that was about?"

"Rosalie broke up with me because I picked you over her," I explain, not looking at his face.

"Why was there ever a choice?" James asks.

"The problem is that there never really _was _a choice, James," I confess.

"What does that mean?" He probes.

"It means that she doesn't like how much time that we spend together and I'm not going to give that up. So yeah, I chose our relationship over mine with hers," I tell him.

"And that made you kiss me because..." James trails off, confused.

"Because I wanted to test out her theory," I answer.

"She thinks that we're gay," He surmises.

"Rosalie thinks that we're head over heels in love with each other," I add.

"It's not the first time that someone accused us of that though," James recalls.

"Yeah, but this is the first time that I'm curious about it," I admit.

"Why are you so curious? I mean I'll admit that I've wondered about it too," He confesses.

"She made some really good points. Our lives are so connected that I'm really not sure if there's room for anyone else in it," I reveal.

"Yeah, but we're straight," James argues.

"I know. I love pussy, trust me. Maybe that doesn't effect how we feel about each other though," I hypothesize.

He raises an eyebrow. "So are you suggesting that even though we like girls, that it's still possible for us to be into each other?"

"I'm saying that for some reason _everyone _else sees this _thing_ between us so maybe it's time for us to pull our heads out of our asses and give it a try," I suggest.

"I'm ambivalent, I mean kissing is one thing, but I don't know how I feel about the rest of it," James professes with a blush.

"We don't have to think about _that _part right now. Let's just take it one step at a time," I advise.

He runs his hand over his face. "This is fucking weird, Emmett."

"I know, but what in our life is normal?" I counter.

"We're best friends, we've known each other what feels like our whole lives, and I know everything about you―"

I interrupt him by kissing him slowly and passionately. "Stop talking for once and just feel. I'm not denying that this is a whole new level of different and awkward even for us, but all of those people can't be wrong about us, James. I'm just asking that you keep an open mind."

"Fine, but I'm only agreeing because you're a good kisser," James gives in.

"That's a good enough reason for me," I reply with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: While this chapter was fun to write, it was also difficult in certain parts, but I hope that you all like it anyway!**

**This story got a little longer than I expected, I added about 2,000 more words than I thought I would actually.**

**So, the last chapter will be the longest one yet. If I feel that it's too long then I may post it in 2 parts.**

**Also, I've started working on a short sequel to this story so hopefully I'll finish that soon!**

**Speaking of the sequel, I will give everyone who reviews this chapter and the next one a little sneak peek! **


	4. Chapter 4: Never Knew I Wanted

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, but with school starting today I was a little busy.  
><strong>**  
>So, I finally found the time to post the final chapter to this story in between classes.<strong>

**It's a little long, but I feel that it's because so much stuff happens in this chapter.**

**The sequel is nearly done so I will have that up within the next week more than likely.**

**Everyone who reviews this chapter gets a sneak peak from the sequel as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Never Knew I Wanted<p>

2 Months Later

James' POV

Not much has changed between Emmett and I. We still hang out everyday, he still teases me about my hair and tells me that I need to cut it. Now, I just spend _a lot _more time in his bed and I thoroughly enjoy kissing him. We're currently dry humping in our jeans and making out like horny teenagers. We haven't gotten much further than this, but I'm perfectly fine with that. There's a knock at the door, but we're too caught up to care. The knocking continues and I sigh because it's annoying.

"It might be important, I'm going to go answer it," I say.

"What?_This _is important," Emmett whines.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," I tell him.

I yell to whoever is knocking on the door like the police that I'm coming. My hair is tangled from Emmett pulling on it, I'm shirtless and the bulge in my jeans is quite obvious. It'll be clear to whoever is at the door what I've been up to. I'm praying that it isn't my mom because this would be extremely awkward to explain to her. I look through the peephole and I'm surprised to see myself staring at equally blue eyes and blonde hair. To my knowledge, Emmett hasn't seen Rosalie since the breakup.

"Hi," I greet.

"Hi. Is Emmett here?" She asks.

"Hey, Em, you have a visitor," I yell.

"Rose?" He asks when he enters the living room.

"I was going through all of my stuff since I'm moving next month and I put all of your belongings in this box," Rosalie explains as she hands him the box.

"Thanks, you know for not torching it," Emmett expresses his gratitude.

"I also came over here because I wanted to apologize," Rose says.

"Apologize? What for?" He wonders.

"The way that I acted when I last saw you. I got so angry because I was hurt. I'm not a homophobe or anything, so I wasn't mad about that," Rosalie lets him know.

"You had every right to be mad at me. I'm really sorry for the way that things ended between us," He apologizes with a sad smile.

"Well, you certainly seem happy," She observes.

"I am. It wasn't as weird of a transition as I thought it would be. Of course being with someone who knows you inside out can be a huge pain in the ass sometimes," Em comments as he playfully punches me.

"Looking at you 2 now, it makes me wonder how I didn't pick up on the vibe between you guys when we first met," Rosalie remarks.

"Trust me when I say that it's amazing how you can ignore the painfully obvious," He attests.

"It was nice seeing both of you again. Based on your appearances, I was interrupting something so I'll leave," She says with a smirk.

"Nice seeing you too. Maybe we can hang out sometime," Emmett suggests.

"Hang out or _hang out_?" Rosalie asks with a wink.

He laughs. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>1 Month Later<p>

Emmett's POV

It's Friday night and instead of going to a club like we usually do, James and I are having a night in. He went to go get dinner about 30 minutes ago, so hopefully he'll be back soon. I want him to hurry up and get here because I'm starving, not because I miss him or anything. Ok, so maybe I have turned into a giant girl since we've been together, but to be fair, I was always much more sensitive around James than anybody else. I sit up in bed when I hear James' key in the lock.

"Honey, I'm home!" James jokingly yells.

"Finally! What took you so damn long?" I ask when he enters my room.

"I made a detour," He replies as he puts the pizza boxes down on the bed.

I look at the bag in his hands. "You went to an adult shop? Why? You are aware that you can get free porn on the internet, right?"

"I know, I only went in there to get some lube but the sales lady talked me into getting this one video that was on clearance," He explains.

"We might as well watch it since you bought it," I tell him.

"Um...ok, but it's a gay one," James adds with a blush.

"Play it anyway," I encourage.

He takes the plastic wrap off the case and places the DVD in the player. We haven't attempted to watch gay porn since the last time. A friend of ours gave us a DVD as a gift and we didn't even make it 5 minutes into it. The shitty music and the god awful acting had us laughing so hard that we had to shut it off. That was a few months ago and I'm not really sure why we haven't tried going online and finding better videos.

"I asked the sales associate if there was music or Keanu Reeves type acting and she assured me that there isn't," He tells me.

"I was just thinking about that. We still have to kick Jacob's ass for that!" I exclaim.

"Definitely," James agrees.

This scene is already better than the last one we watched because the guys don't have Ron Jeremy mustaches. I'm still not exactly attracted to guys, but I can appreciate good looking ones. One of the men is pretty muscular and the other one is a little more lean; kind of like me and James. The guys on screen don't waste any time and immediately start kissing and stripping out of their clothes. I start growing erect in my jeans when the skinnier one begins sucking off the other one.

"Are you hard too?" He asks.

"Yes," I reply.

My pants are becoming uncomfortably tight so I stand up quickly and remove them along with my boxers. I can see out of the corner of my eye that James is taking his bottoms off too. The wet slurping sounds on the screen fade into the background because my eyes are focused on James. He's stroking his cock languidly, almost idly as he watches the scene on the TV. He almost hits his head on the headboard when I move his hand and replace it with my own. I smile to myself because it's nice to know that my touch still makes him so nervous.

"You're ok, right?" I check.

"I probably killed a few brain cells, but yeah I'm fine," James answers.

I'm getting better at giving James hand jobs and judging by his moan, I can tell that he appreciates it. Big surprise, but just like it was easy for us to figure out everything about our personalities, it didn't take us long to figure each other out sexually. I'm nibbling on his earlobe while I tighten my grip on his dick because I know how much it drives him crazy. I hear harsh grunting on the screen and there's no doubt in my mind about what they're doing now. James removes my hand and stares into my eyes soulfully.

"I want you to fuck me," He declares.

"W-What? Are you s-sure?" I stutter.

"Yes, please," James begs.

"But―"

He cuts me off. "I've been thinking about it lately and I know that you have too."

"You want it right now?" I ask.

"Right fucking now, yes," James implores desperately.

"Ok," I give in.

He grabs my face and kisses me tenderly, with more passion than he ever has before. James pulls away eventually and he reaches onto the nightstand for his bag from the adult store. He takes the lube out and I expect him to give it to me, so I'm surprised when he keeps it. He sits it down next to him briefly as he takes his shirt off. I'm already shirtless so now we're both naked. James coats 2 of his fingers liberally with lube and I'm surprised at how easily his fingers slip inside of his entrance. He closes his eyes and makes a small satisfied sound.

"That doesn't hurt?" I wonder.

"No, I've―_fuck_―been practicing," He answers.

"You look so fucking hot," I observe.

James adds another finger. "It feels good, but I know that you're going to feel even better."

I want to take my time and make our first time special, but seeing James spread so perfectly for me and hearing the filth flow from his mouth is really testing my patience. He moans and I can't take it anymore. I quickly remove his fingers and replace them with my thick cock. I stop once I'm completely inside so we can both get used to the sensation. He's so tight that I have no idea how I'm going to move. James nods when he's ready and we both curse loudly when I pull out and plunge back in.

"I am not going to last long," I admit embarrassingly.

He grins. "My ass is _that_ good, huh?"

"I would say 'fuck you', but I think that's a bit redundant right now," I retort.

"Well shut up and fuck me then!" James encourages.

I'm glad that he stretched himself a lot because this slow pace is killing me. We both groan when I quicken the tempo. I'm breathing heavily as my dick explores James from the inside. His face is scrunched up and I can't tell if it an expression of pain or pleasure so I angle my thrusts so that I'm aiming a little higher, a little bit to the left. I know when I find that _spot _because James' grip on the sheets tightens and he gasps. I continue hitting that spot and I love the panting sounds that he makes.

"Safe to say that I found your prostate?" I ask rhetorically.

"I-I'm gonna cum," He declares.

About 10 minutes have passed and we're already so close to the edge. I feel like the clumsy, excited, eager virgin that I was years ago. I lean down to kiss James and he wraps his legs around my back; pulling me impossibly deeper inside of him. I slow my movements just a little because I want to extend his pleasure for as long as I can. I know that his orgasm is approaching because his eyes close and he bites his lip. I've seen him in the throes of pleasure multiple times, but it's so different this time because _I'm _the one making him feel ecstasy.

"You're fucking beautiful," I realize, not caring how sappy it sounds.

I feel the tremors from his body and the spasms of his cock as he sprays shot after shot of cum in between where our bodies are joined. My orgasm catches me off guard and I moan his name as I release inside of him. Thankfully James isn't a petite, fragile girl so I don't have to immediately get off of him. I slowly pull out and roll off of him once I've caught my breath. Our rugged pants and the groans still coming from the TV screen are the only sounds that fill the room. I reach for the remote so that I can turn it off.

"You're wearing a condom next time," James demands.

"Why?" I wonder.

"Because this feels fucking disgusting. I don't know how girls let guys cum inside them," He complains.

I laugh. "Ok, whatever you want."

"Hell, I'd rather you cum on my face," James says.

"Kinky bastard," I tease.

"You wouldn't want me any other way," He counters.

"True. Did we knock the pizza boxes off of the bed, I'm hungry as hell!" I state.

James shakes his head. "You're always fucking hungry."

"Maybe if you ate more, you'd have a physique like mine," I taunt.

"Fuck you," He retorts playfully.

"I just did," I reply with a laugh.

* * *

><p>3 Months Later<p>

James' POV

"I think I'm ready," I announce randomly while we're watching TV.

"Ready for what?" Emmett asks.

"To tell my mom about us. We've been together for 6 months and we're going to see her tomorrow," I answer.

"Are you sure? I mean your mom is kind of intense," He mentions.

"I know there's a huge chance that she won't approve, but I'm just tired of lying to her," I explain.

"You know that I'll be right there with you," Emmett reminds me.

I kiss him chastely. "I know, thanks."

He smiles at me and then we go back to watching TV. I'm really nervous and really scared about tomorrow, but just knowing that Emmett will be by my side makes me feel better. My mom, Charlotte loves Emmett, I mean she's like a second mother to him, but her opinion may change when she finds out that not only is he my best friend, but my _boyfriend_ as well. The term boyfriend still makes me and Emmett laugh, but we agree that it sounds much better than partner. I rest my head on his shoulder and he runs his fingers through my hair.

"Don't cut your hair," He says.

I raise an eyebrow. "What? You're _always _telling me that I need to."

"I know, but I like it. It's pretty like the rest of you," Emmett replies.

"I really sound like the bitch in our relationship when you say things like that," I point out.

"That doesn't make you sound like the bitch, but when you shout for me to fuck you harder..." He trails off.

"You love making me scream for you though," I remind him.

"Damn right, I do," Emmett agrees.

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

Even though our families only live about 4.5 hours away, we don't get to see them very often. I visited my mom for a little bit a few months ago when Emmett and I went to visit his family. His mom, Esme was very supportive and just thrilled that we were happy. I won't be surprised if she joins PFLAG and becomes a Debbie Novotny clone. My mom on the other hand is very conservative and has openly stated what she thinks of gay people. Technically, I'm not gay, but the fact that I'm in a same sex relationship will be bad enough for her.

"Stop worrying!" Emmett tells me.

"I'm trying," I reply.

"Maybe you should have a drink," He suggests.

"No, I just need to relax," I say.

"I can think of a few ways to get you to relax," Emmett comments, innuendo heavy in his tone.

I laugh. "We're already running behind schedule, we need to leave now."

We're going to see my mother and then we're going to visit and stay with his family for a few days. We pile everything into my truck and then we're on our way. I let Emmett drive because I'm way too tense and stressed right now. I didn't sleep well at all last night and I yawn loudly. Emmett advises me to take a nap and I nod in agreement. I try to get as comfortable as I can in my seat and I close my eyes. I wake up when I feel Emmett shaking my shoulder.

"Wake up, we're here," He says.

"Already? Did I really sleep that long?" I ask.

"Yes, your snoring almost drowned out the music," Emmett teases.

"Shut up," I reply as I knock on my mother's door.

"James! Emmett! It's so good to see you again!" My mom shrieks as she opens the door and hugs us.

"Likewise," Emmett politely comments as we walk inside.

"I've missed you so much. I barely got to talk to you guys last time you stopped by," She recalls.

"I know. How have you been?" I ask her.

"Good. What about you sweetie?" She wants to know.

"Life is amazing right now," I tell her with a genuine smile.

"You seem really happy. There must be a girl involved," My mother guesses.

"Kind of," I respond.

"What does that mean" She wonders.

"I'm in a relationship, just not with a woman," I clarify.

"W-What, but y-you're not...I don't understand," My mom stammers.

"I know that it's confusing and it's a lot to take in, but try to keep an open mind about this, please," I beg her.

"Honey, I'm just shocked. I wasn't aware that you were attracted to men," She explains.

"Yeah, I didn't really know that I was either," I remark with a nervous laugh.

"So have you met this boyfriend of his, Emmett? Is he an ok guy?" My mom asks him.

"Yeah, he's the perfect guy for James to take home to meet his mother," He insinuates.

"Oh my God! I always suspected that you guys were a little _too _close," She reveals.

"You're not mad or disappointed?" I check.

My mother hugs me. "Of course, not. If he makes you happy then I'm fine with it."

"But I thought you hated gay people," I state.

"I never said that," She argues.

"Maybe not those exact words, but you have said some very derogatory, judgmental statements," I remember.

She sighs. "I was just mad at your father. I never told you this, but he didn't leave me for another woman, he left me for a man. I was hurt and angry so I said some not so nice things about homosexuals."

"Wow!" I exclaim, truly stunned.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you," She apologizes.

"We don't have to talk about this now," I let her know.

"Good. I don't think I can have that conversation sober," My mom says with a small smile.

"I'm starving and I know that you cooked something amazing," I change the subject.

"Yes, I made your favorite cheesy chicken casserole," She excitedly answers.

Emmett yawns. "Your casserole is the best!"

"We had a late night and you drove all of the way here, so why don't you take a nap? I promise that I won't eat all of the food while you're sleeping," I comment.

"You'll be ok if I rest for a few hours?" He checks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I assure him.

He kisses me on the cheek. "Ok."

"You are absolutely glowing, James," My mom observes.

"We're really good for each other," I admit.

"I can see that. How did you guys realize your feelings?" She wonders.

"His ex girlfriend actually. She kind of forced us to see what was always there," I respond.

"Well, I'm glad. I've never seen you this elated before. It's a beautiful sight," My mom notes.

I smile because I'm so unbelievably happy. My relationship with Emmett is going very well and I have the love and support of my mom. I reach over to hug her and I don't realize that I'm crying until she wipes the tears from my cheek. She rubs my back soothingly and I feel like a little kid again. I finally gain my composure and she kisses me on the forehead like she used to do after she consoled me growing up.

"I thought that you were going to hate me," I reveal as I continue wiping away the tears.

"Oh no, sweetie, I could _never ever _hate you. You're my son and I'll love you no matter what," She pacifies.

I squeeze her tighter. "It feels so good to hear that. Thanks mom."

I'm still really hungry so I get up to fix myself a plate of her delicious casserole. I offer my mom a plate of course, but she said that she already had something to eat. When I'm done eating, my mother asks me if I want my dad's phone number. I pretty much stopped talking to him as a teenager because I was so pissed that he wasn't in my life much. She tells me that he may be a better person to talk to in case I need advice. I nod and I put his number into my phone.

"Thanks," I express my gratitude.

"You're welcome," She replies.

I watch TV for a few hours with my mom and we just reminisce about old times. Emmett joins us eventually and I heat up some casserole for him. He sits right next to me on the couch and my mother makes me blush by saying how cute that she thinks we are together. I don't get embarrassed when Emmett's mom says stuff like that, but it's so different when it's mine. Esme calls when we're in the middle of watching a movie and Em tells her that we'll be over there when the movie is finished. I hug my mom tightly and tell her that we'll be back to visit her.

"There's a king sized bed in the guest room, so there's plenty of room for the both of you," She hints.

"Good to know," I state.

Emmett's family only lives about 10 minutes away so we make it there pretty quickly. Emmett takes all of our bags out of my truck because he bought some presents for his younger fraternal twin sisters. Carlisle, his dad and Esme open the door and nearly attack us with hugs. Emmett picks up his mom and spins her around and we all laugh. Kate and Tanya come running down the stairs and they hug us too.

"It's always a party when you guys are here," Esme comments.

"I know. We have to visit more often," Emmett agrees.

"Definitely. You always bring gifts when you come see us," Tanya points out.

Em takes out a large pink box and a big blue one. "Speaking of gifts, enjoy."

Kate opens her pink box first and she squeals in delight when she sees some University of Texas apparel. The twins just recently graduated high school and they were both accepted into their top school choices. Tanya has a similar reaction when she sees her University of Wisconsin apparel. It's cliché, but the twins really are opposite. One likes hot weather and the other one loves cold weather. They thank Emmett by giving him a hug and kiss.

"I just wanted to let you girls know how proud your big brother is," Emmett tells them.

"Did you eat already?" Esme asks.

"Yes, my mom cooked," I inform her.

"I know last time you saw us, you said that you hadn't told her yet. Did you?" Esme wonders.

"I did and she took it surprisingly well," I reveal.

"I told you that a good parent doesn't care who her son is fucking," Carlisle bluntly states.

Emmett laughs. "Or in James' case, doesn't care that he's the one getting fucked."

"Speaking of that, what happened with _us_, James? You told me about 2 years ago that you were going to marry me when I turned 18. Not only is that _not _going to happen, but you're with my brother now! I never thought I'd have to compete with my brother for guys," Kate taunts.

I smile. "I actually remember that conversation. What can I say? Your brother is just so irresistible."

We all start laughing and I've missed this so much. Emmett's family has always felt like mine too, hell Carlisle and Esme are like my surrogate parents or something. I've felt welcome and accepted since Emmett first introduced me to them when we were both 5 years old. Everyone wants to get out of the house so we decide to go see a movie. Emmett and I sit a row behind his sisters and parents because we'll more than likely be paying more attention to each other than the movie. I shiver in repulsion and anticipation when he places his hand on my thigh.

"Dude, I'm sitting right behind your mom! You are not going to give me a hand job!" I whisper fiercely.

"She's not paying attention, she'll never know," He argues.

"Just wait until later. I'll make it worth your while, trust me," I promise.

Emmett kisses me. "Sounds like I'll have those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my cock tonight."

"Yes and if you're a good boy, I'll swallow," I tell him in a husky tone.

"I'll be on my best behavior," He states.

* * *

><p>3 Days Later<p>

James' POV

As much as I enjoyed my weekend, it's so good to be back home and in Emmett's bed. I was really tired when I was driving, but now that I'm practically laying on top of Emmett, with my head resting on his chest, I just feel content. I let out a small sigh and Emmett immediately picks up on my change in mood. As happy as I am right now, there is _something _that's bothering me a little bit, but I'm not sure how to approach the subject.

"What's wrong?" He asks, truly concerned.

''"Before we left, my mom asked me something and I can't stop thinking about it," I divulge.

"What did she ask you?" Emmett wonders.

"She asked if we were in love. I told her that we've never said the words to each other and that I hadn't really thought of our relationship in those exact terms. I realize that I _do _love you, but—"

He cuts me off with a slow, gentle kiss. "I love you too and that's all that matters."

Since Emmett and I were planning on going to sleep as soon as we got home, we're already naked. I pull the sheets down so that he's completely exposed and I reach on his night stand for a condom. I open it quickly with my teeth and then I place it on his cock. I don't bother prepping myself, because we're really going to take our time and go slowly. I grimace in pain a little bit as I mount him. Fuck, maybe I should have at least spent a few minutes stretching myself open. I grip his shoulders so I can brace myself as I start riding him. This is my favorite position because I get to see his face and I can kiss him at will.

"I love you in this position," Emmett compliments.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I agree.

I bite my lip when he places his hands on my hips and starts controlling my movements. His dick somehow manages to penetrate me even deeper and I'm so _full_. Emmett's head is titled back, so I can't see his baby blues, but the sweetest sounds are coming out of his mouth. We're both already sweating and suddenly my senses are completely filled with Emmett; his strong hands on my body, the sight of his half-lidded eyes, and the taste of his salty skin as I lean forward and kiss him on the neck. His neck is so sensitive and he's always so responsive when I touch it.

"Open your eyes, baby," I request.

I love seeing the looks of ecstasy play out on his face. Having quick, lust filled, rough sex is amazing, but there's just something special about when we have nice, slow, and sensual sex. When we're like this, it feels much more intimate. I feel like I'm _his _and no one else's. My cock starts leaking pre-cum and I moan loudly when I feel Emmett remove one of his hands from my hip and wrap it around my dick. He works his fist expertly and his cock is brushing right against my prostate so I know that I'm going to be a goner.

"I love you," I whisper into his ear.

He gently nibbles on my earlobe before repeating the sentiment in my ear. One more roll of my hips and I'm spurting onto his stomach. I unintentionally squeeze my internal muscles and that triggers Emmett's orgasm. We're both shuddering and holding on to each other as we regain our composure. I get up after a little while and I go get a wet wash cloth from the bathroom to clean us up. I throw the towel in the direction of the bathroom and Emmett asks me where I'm going when he sees me heading toward the bedroom door. I tell him that I'll be back in a few minutes. I come back holding a paper plate and a bottle of beer.

"I remember you always said that you wanted someone to make you a sandwich after sex," I explain.

"You're fucking perfect," He tells me as he kisses me on the cheek.

"I know, I try," I arrogantly respond.

"Seriously, how is it that you're everything that I never knew I wanted?" Emmett wonders.

I take a bite of his sandwich and a sip of his beer as I ponder his question. It's definitely a good one. 6 months ago we were just best friends like we always were and then our world completely changed for the better. I was happy and satisfied with my life back then, at least I _thought_ that I was. Now that I know what true bliss is like, I can never go back to the way that things were before and I'm pretty sure that Emmett feels the same way. I never knew that I wanted him, but now that I have him, I'm not sure if I'll ever stop wanting him. He's already done eating and his eyes are closing. I'm exhausted too o I cover us back up with his sheet and I fall asleep wrapped in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since there's a sequel, this is only kind of the end for the boys.**

**This was really fun to write and overall I'm pretty happy with the way that it turned out.**

**There wasn't a ton of angst or drama, so you just _know _that the sequel will include some.**

**I can't wait to read the reviews and I hope that I'll see you guys at the sequel when it's posted! **


	5. Sequel: Never Knew I Needed

**A/N: The sequel to this story is up! It's called Never Knew I Needed. I hope to see you guys over there! :) **

**-TheGirlInThePinkScarf **


End file.
